Rachels problem
by Imnotablackchicka-Imjustachick
Summary: Rachel has a problem, whats the cause? and whats the solution... I am super bad a writting summaries, just read the story! chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Rachel layed down on her stomach about a foot away from the edge of the creek, she sighed and started playing with some flower leaves on a plant next to her then she heard a loud

"**RIBBIT!**" out of nowhere she jerked her head to her left to follow the noise and sure enough there was a big frog next to her, she chuckled and said

"Will you turn into my prince charming" then she scooped the frog up in her hands and placed him on a leaf in front of her she started talking to the frog

"My prince charming, is sweet, and funny, has a great smile, shorter than the normal boy, and can turn into any animal he wants, as long as he doesn't stay like that for more than two hours... his name is Marco" she started to blab on and on about Marco and the many reasons she was falling for him

"I don't know when it started, but ever since a while ago I started to get this fluttery feeling in my stomach when ever I see him" she kept going on and on like that as she subconsciously built a little house out of sticks, leaves, and rocks around the frog

"He's sweet and charming, and when he tells a joke half the time I have to give myself a snake bite with my nails, so I don't laugh... by the way I have to remember to file my nails so I don't have them to give myself snake bites anymore, look at me" she out stretched her left arm and pulled her sleeve up, and all along there were swollen red marks lining her arm, indicating where she had snake bitten herself

"Should I tell someone about this, its on my other arm too, maybe I should tell Cassie... but what would I say when she asks me how I got them, or why I did it" she looked up at the frog with a satisfied smile "I know what I'll say, Bye" then she got up and walked towards Cassie's barn...

Meanwhile the frog that Rachel had been talking to began to morph into Cassie, who ran back to the barn, through a short cut only she knew about and awaited Rachel's arrival which didn't take long Rachel walked in to find Cassie sitting there watching a skunk in its cage pretending to study it

"Hey Cass..." Rachel hesitated a moment before going on "Could I talk to you?" Just as Cassie nodded her head Jake and Marco walked in

"Hey girls" Jake said with a small wave, and Marco doing the same  
>"Never mind" Rachel said then sat down "I'll tell you later" Cassie nodded again<p>

"Tell her what?" Marco asked

"Nothing" Rachel said nonchalantly

"Oookay" Marco exaggerated, Rachel rolled her eyes trying to act like nothing was wrong, just then Marco started talking about how his new pet chinchilla is a nightmare, he went on like that for a few minutes

"So then, when I walk in the room it jumps on me and started running around my head..." Cassie was watching Rachel closely, and when she saw Rachel digging her nails into the skin on her arms she quickly asked

"Rachel what are you doing?" Rachel quickly parted her nails from her arm and Marco stopped talking

"Nothing" She said everyone looked at her then Marco started talking again, Rachel looked at Marco as he was talking, studying his lips, wondering what the would feel like on hers... wondering if she would ever get to kiss those taunting, teasing, treacherously beautiful lips...

Rachel was ripped from her thoughts when Cassie started shaking her

"Rachel!" she shouted, Rachel drifted from her dream land

"WHAT!" Rachel shouted lifting her arms quickly, accidentally hitting Cassie's head

"Ow" Cassie whined holding her head

"Sorry" Rachel said

"Jeez Rachel you were really out of it" Jake stated  
>"Sorry just tired" Rachel didn't actually lie, she was, fighting off the yeerks while dealing with two sisters, and a normal life isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world.<p>

"Yeah" Cassie said

"I have a lot of homework to do, I'm going to go do it" she stood up picked up her backpack and as she did so her sleeve was pulled up her arm a little bit Marco noticed and stopped her on her way out the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve,

"Woah Rachel what did you do get attacked my a snake?" he asked, Rachel had lost the power to speak so all she could do was shake her head no slowly, she was focused on the fact the Marco was holding her wrist it was painful considering that was where her latest snake bite (No pun intended) was, but she didn't care at the moment

"Rachel is that what you were going to say earlier?" Cassie pointed to Rachel's arm Rachel only nodded still unable to speak now she was looking at Marco through eyes that just said "Kiss me you fool" but luckily Marco wasn't looking at her eyes, he was looking at her arm wondering what she did, he gently touched a spot and Rachel reflexively pulled her arm back, Marco let her arm down, and Rachel walked out the door a little sheepishly with her head down

"Ok what was up with Rachel's arm?" Marco asked when she left

"I don't know" Cassie and Jake responded, Cassie felt bad about keeping Rachel's secret, but it wasn't her secret to tell.

Meanwhile Rachel was at home on her bed

"Why am I so in love with him" she kept asking her self "Marco of all people" she kept at it like that until her sister Jordan came in...

**Oooo cliffhanger, what will happen next? I'll get it up as soon as I can, first I need some dares and some truths, I'm terrible at truth or dare, so I need some for the next chapter... please write them in the reviews and the ones I pick I will give a shout out to!**


	2. The games

So I walked over to Cassies house,

"Hey Cassie" I say to her when she opened the door

"Oh hey Rachel, everone is in the barn," We walked over, to the barn, everyone was sitting in random places

"Rachels here" Cassie said, everyone nodded

"Lets start" Marco said

"Start what?" I ask

"Truth or Dare, we were just about to start when you came" I nodd agreeing I like truth or dare

"Ok Rachel, truth or dare?" Jake asks me Im not one to turn down a dare so I say

"Dare" he thinks for a moment

"OK, You have to buy a Xena outfit and wear it to school tomorrow" My jaw drops

"No" I say

"You chose dare" I never knew Jake could be so evil, so I went to the mall bought the Xena outfit, and wore it to school, it was terrible  
>"It not that bad" Cassie tried<br>"Then you wear it" I said she shook her head  
>"I look like a freak!" I say<p>

"You look hot" Marco says behind us

"Say one more thing about it Marco and you won't have any lips"I threaten

"Then how would I be able to kiss you?" he asked

"Thats the point" I say then walk away to my next class, the rest of the day went by very slowly, I was over joyed when school was over, I went strait to Cassies, and put on some real clothes...

"Marco truth or dare?" I say

"Huh?"

"Truth or dare" I repeat

"Umm Dare" he said

"hmmm" I hesitate then smile "Close your eyes" he did, then I told every one to get in a circle (Not me of coarse) " Ok Marco spin around for a few seconds" he does so then stops "Keep your eyes closed, heres the dare, You have to slow dance with the first person you see, Girl, Boy, or andalite. Now open you r eyes" he does he is standing in front of Jake, Jake and Marco groan, watching them slow dance is the most hilarious thing I have ever seen, when they finish, Marco takes his turn

"Cassie Truth or dare"

"Truth" she says

"Ok, Umm, how much do you love Jake?" he asks, Jake looks interested now

"Alot, Rachel truth or dare" I look up

"Dare" Casie smiles, I get scared

"I dare you to kiss Marco, on the lips!" She squeals, My jaw drops Marco looks amused though typical

"No!"

" You Chose Dare!" she repeats what Jake said, I groan and stand up,

"Lets just finish this" I try to sound annoyed but inside I am burning with excitement,

"Fine" He scoffs I roll my eyes he walks in front of me and does nothing I get annoyed for real and just kiss him, he is hesitant then starts moving his lips in sync with mine, he moved his hands to my waist and I move mine to his shoulders, I heard Cassie and Jake say something every few seconds but I couldn't understand them I was too into the kiss, after A few more minutes I decided it was like a whole make out session, which I totally was OK with, I was breathing through my nose so I didn't need air, and I could feel Marco doing the same thing, so we didn't stop

"Don't they need air?" I heard Cassie say I break away, and look at her

"Actually no we don't maybe thats why they invented noses?" I say

"Finaly I thought I lost you!" She acts surprised

"your the one who came up with the dare!"

"I didn't think it would last this long!"

"Then don't dare me to kiss Marco!"

"I thought you two didn't like each other!"

"Well I don't know about him, but I like him!"  
>"Well excuse me for not knowing!"<p>

"I don't blame you its embarassing!"

"Well isn't that wonderful!" she throws her hands up in the air "Wait why do you like him?"

"Hmm, funny, smart-ish, hair, looks, and he grew so now hes actually taller than me!"

"Wow you are like head over heels"

"This is very entertaining" Marco says I forgot he or Jake was here!

"Oh sorry forgot you were here" I stand up, "So?"

"So what?"

"The kiss,was it ok?"

"I don't know, I can't tell from just one" I smile and kiss him again

"Yep it was great!" He smiles I laugh Cassie makes a grossed out face and Jake crossed his arms and laughed, so it was a great night and we all lived hapily ever after!


End file.
